One shot-Present Time
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Shishi Has returned my friends and boy she just can't get a break. Christmas has yet again come around the corner and is looking for the perfect gift for her perfect Lysander, but we all know that when Sheena and jewelry mix, crazy stuff happens. What will happen this christmas, who is taking the plunge with her? Read to find out...hmm i dont think its bad for to so k it is


MCL-Present Time

**Author Notes: **Hello MCL fans~ I know a lot of you read reviewed and pmd me and wow i had so many fans lol thank you loves hugs and kisses, i know so many of you were sad i ended it but no worries i havent forgotten you all! I don't own MCL, as you all probably know and this is a special one shot

3rd P.O.V

"**So Sheeny-Cakes got any ideas for Lys-Baby~" ** So whats going on? CHRISTMAS SHOPPING! What the girls and Alexy decided to do, was pair up, split up and get the best deals on gifts.

"**Love him to death but he makes it extremely hard to shop for. He said he didn't want anything…"** A slight pout on the white blond girl. Rosa can only giggle. "**I know Leigh is the same way! Ohh Ohhh Let's go to this store!"**  
>Neither have ever seen such a store before...it's got this elegant, ancient victorian feel...perfect place to find something for their boyfriends. A very friendly employee welcomes them in, stating if they need any help don't hesitate to ask~<p>

So searching here there and everywhere, aisles shelves, no space was safe for these two shoppers. "**Rosa I think it's time to give up for the day…"** Disappointment is evident in Sheena's tone, nothing gave her that spark of "that's the one" gift.

"**NO we're not done, we can't quit now!"** She hasn't found anything either...both ladies are actually sad, Alexy and Scarlet had texted them earlier to let them know they were already done shopping...now it wasn't a competition...however, it was a matter of pride...girls pride!

"**Having trouble ladies?" ** The employee from earlier looks at them with a frown and some concern. They didn't realize how long they were gone but by the looks of the outside windows...its nearly pitch black out…"**Are you closing the store down sir?"**

"**I'm afraid so, didn't find anything worth interest?"** Both women shake their heads. "**No, not at all everything here is wonderful, however we came in looking for a gift for our boyfriends, but nothing here we felt would be the right gift for them."**

"**Ahh I see, I'm sorry to hear that."** Another employee comes in with some packages. "**Hey Ray, what should i do with this stuff? It's been in the back for at least a month." "Oh those are some products the boss didn't want on the shelf, I guess i could take...Hmm, hey would either of you like the products?"** Wait wait what?

Both Shishi and Rosa blink, not expecting it…"**Are you sure sir?"** A smile and nod, "**Of course, I won't really have need for these products and you won't have to pay for them, and maybe that special gift for your boys might be in there. Frankly I was gonna toss the box of stuff when i got home, but if you want them you got them."**

Hmmm lets think about this...a box of products, for free, that comes from a store of clothes, books, games and anything and everything...not to mention if not accepted, said box will just go bye bye never to be used…"**Sure we'd take it, but out of curiousity why isn't it on the shelves."**

The second employee perks up, "**I asked my boss the same thing when he told me to give Ray Ray the box, said something about there not being enough to to stock." **Just going with the flow and the idea of free stuff they take the box and go~

_25 minutes later_

Finally home sweet home...or should say Sheena's home, Rosa decided to stay the night, Lyssy was not allowed to stay though, basically the girls are taking advantage to wrap up gifts,

"**Oks...For Castiel, guitar strings, and "Resident Evil 4" (Do not own)**

****"**Check~ For Alexy and Armin, pokemon plushys and tickets to the next anime convention."**

"**Checkeroo, For Kenny-Boy, his favorite chocolate cookies, and those adorable mugs with hot chocolate with a plushy in it.**

"**Scarlet, get's the hair dye, what'd we get "Hawaiian Paradise?" hope she likes orange and yellow**( It'sd be funny if there was an actual dye for that, don't own if it is real.) **as well as cookie dough ice cream**(in the freezer) "

"**Vi get's a new sketch pad, with paints and colored pencils."**

"**Only problem is Leigh and Lysander...we don't have anything for them and Christmas eve is tomorrow...I never thought I'd ever have trouble getting something for Lys...he said he'd be happy with anything but that does not help!"**

Our white haired fashionista giggles at her circus friend. "**I hear ya, why don't you sing him a song? You know he would love that, he's into sentimental memories then objects anyway."** It tis true, romance with Lysander is kinda sappy and cute like that.

Sheena lays down holding her pillow. "**I could do that but I want it to be extra special...you know what I mean?"** And she did. Soooo deciding to change the subject she brings out their newly freely acquired treasures.

Makeup, cute lolita style clothes, perfumes, leather books, and jewelry...one of which...a snowflake ring. "**Not a bad hall...but none of this would be a good gift for either guys." **Shishi's pets start coming to the unusual items, cuddling with the girls, receiving a pet or two.

"**Yeah, but look look isn't this ring cute! Here try it on!"** Dragging Sheena's hand to join with the ring...You know that tingly feeling when you have a sense of something is gonna happen...well she got that feeling...but nothing happened...this time

She releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding...last time she got the feeling she was with the twins in bunnyland...granted it wasn't as bad as the witchy incident with Scarlet or nearly freezing to death with Lys while helping a reindeer get a date...but still there's only so many adventures a girl can take!

Said girl looks at the clock, "**It's getting Late Rosa, I'm going to sleep...I say we wake up early in the morning to try to find something for the boys, before Scarlet's christmas party…" ** Oh yeah...Scarlet is big on parties...and mistletoe...and gift exchanges.

"**Oh crap I forgot, what are we going to wear!?" ** She sounds horrified...but SheenSheen...just doesn't care. "Good night Rosa~" She snuggles off into dream land. Happily ignoring Rosa's whining on the party and what outfit in her closet would work.

...Both ladies feel...poking. Which is very very weird...as far as Sheena knew...only her and Rosa were here. Auntie Mia went off to do Auntie costume thingies...she kept scurrying around the house, shrieking like a madwoman(kinda is) constantly saying "_**I'm Late!"**_ before finally kissing SHeena goodbye, so Who knows where the lady is..but there's still that poking…

2 pairs of eyes wake up...to discover...NOOOOOO NOT ANOTHER ELF! Wait wait...I'm the author of course there's another elf...carrying on. "**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** SO basically we have a midget smacking his back against the wall and the two friends hugging eachother…

"**I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" ** Some breathing and calming down and letting go of eachother the two mortals stare at the cute blonde elf boy…Good news...Shishi was once more right about the feeling she got with the ring And got some sleep bad news...there is yet again an elf staring at her, or more specifically the ring on her finger(how'd she sleep with it on!?)

"**You're wearing the ring! Can you help me with something? My name is Cotton and I'm a christmas elf." ** Rosa, there is only one word to describe her reaction...dumbstruck. "**Pinch me I'm dreaming." ** She did insist...she yelps as Shishi does the honors. "**How are you not freaking out about this!~?!~? "  
><strong>A shake of the head, "**Not the first time meeting an elf, I met i believe her name was Tija last christmas." ** Cotton smiles and glomps Sheena, " **OHHHH Tija talks about you all the time! You helped her when Rudolph was sad last year! Now you have to help me!"**

"**What going on?"** He sits down next to Rosa as he recalls what happened. "**Well we were setting up getting ready for tomorrow night, everything was going great. Only problem was Santa wasn't there yet, he had some last minute adjustments with the list. **

" **We had just finished hooking up the reindeer when they went berserk. They took off! Made a huge mess and scattered the gifts everywhere!"**

"**That's Horrible!" **Both stare in shock and sympathetically at the now teary eyed boy. "**We need your help, could both of you please assist us!?"** Both agree and a zippity zap here we go off to Santa's shop. "**How beautiful~" "I know right? Snow during christmas is the best!" ** Cotton can only laugh at their awestruck expressions.

"**Glad you guys like it, this is where everything goes on~ We need to split up and find as many undamaged presents as possible." **Tija, and the rest of the present committee arrive to help out and to search for beautifully wrapped booty~

3 hours in and everyone is back and from the looks of it every present is returned and ready to be re stacked into santa's sac...no one bother to search for the coal...those can easily be replaced. "**Thank you so much you two. You did great, I never expected to get all of the present back, congrats!"**

"**We're just glad you were able to get all of the present back." "Yeah! hopefully this won't happen again, wonder what got those reindeer so jumpy." **Tija jumps onto Shishi's shoulder. "**Well whatever happened is over, and done with, also for helping us out we're giving you guys your christmas gifts early~"**

A snap of both Cotton and Tija's finger and a gust of magic surrounded both girls, in it was a soft blue dress with candy cane striped leggings, scarf and arm gloves, with mittens, a mistletoe headband and boots.

Soft warm and cute~ In addition they both got a new outfit for the party tomorrow, as well as the perfect gifts for Lys and Leigh...Santa knows what he's doing! Both girls are ecstatic, they didn't care if they got anything so long as they got something for their boyfriends! (Though the outfits are indeed a bonus) "**Thank you so much! Glad to meet you all!"**

"**Yes it was good to meet you Cotton and I was glad to see you again Tija~ Do you mind sending us home?" "Oh no trouble at all!" **Snap and a flash, both girls land softly on their pillows and blankets! The outfits were flew to the closet. Honey I'm home anyone? WIth some stylish new clothes.

_Time skip because I'm lazy and the fact I'm the author and can do as I please~ TO THE PARTY!_

"**KYAAAAAAAA YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING!" ** Scarlet and ALexy are ready to death hug Rosa and Sheena...they(Cough Cough Rosa Cough) decided to take advantage of their new outfits~

Rosa is wearing a strapless white dress with a black sash and black polka dots lay all the way down to her above the knee dress. Sheena had on a 2 light layered strapless purple dress again above the knees.

Both looked amazing as it fit their bodies to perfection. In their hands are their gifts...the only reason why they weren't kidnapped and interrogated for their outstanding appearance. So what happens at a party Scarlet style?

Singing karaoke, eating a feast of turkey cookies, egg nog and a million other things. Dancing, playing video games like Mortal Kombat(don't own) and of course mistletoe smooches and gift giving.

Everyone falls asleep in the midst of dreams. Sheen and Rose had given their gifts to their boyfriends who loved what they received just before. Now Santa is a man of miracles...but he can't make someone fall in love.

But it helps that he is willing to give a hand. Now if only cupid doesn't sue the white bearded elf for getting into his line of jurisdiction things would be good...But you're all probably asking "What they give them?"

Well...eh I'm not telling, 2 reasons, first reason, I rather watch and take pictures of how cute and cuddly everyone is(yes Castiel is included...Scarlet turned him soft!) And two...I value my life and don't want to die you wanna know so badly ask them yourself and face their almighty embarrassed wrath.

All in all I'd say this was a good christmas...that is of course until Alexy and Rosa decided to wake up early just to investigate the condition of Sheena's closet. The "special" outfits are hidden away, deep in the jungle of t shirts and sweat pants. "**AGGG SHEENA YOU NEED BETTER UNDERWEAR!"**

"**WHAT THE FRICK GET OUT OF MY CLOSET! **

Ok...there may be two murdered victims this christmas...well lasted longer then I thought they would, good night all~


End file.
